


Set in Stone

by Kymopoleia



Category: Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: I'm awful, Multi, Pining, i know it's gross, there's no touching don't worry, watch genisys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle Reese remembered the first time John Connor ever smiled for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set in Stone

Kyle Reese remembered the first time John Connor ever smiled for him. 

Kyle had been rescued and in John's care for a good three weeks. They were at the base and dinner had just finished up, and Kyle was following him around like a lost puppy. Some girl thought it would be funny to try and scare him, and got John in on it. They had been talking about something, and Kyle had been entirely focused on John. But then, somehow, he heard the girl's footsteps. He turned and pushed her away from him, eyes wide and hands shaking. He'd been sure she was going to try and kill him. 

But then John had put a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him, chuckling as he said, "That's my boy."

And Kyle had sort of fallen in love. 

It had only gotten worse as the years went on. Kyle was second in command within a month of enlisting (he was sixteen and John was thirty six but he had never felt closer to anyone else) and John shared everything with him. He would talk for hours, when he could, and Kyle ate up everything he said. John's word was better than gold, it was diamond. When John began talking about his mother was when it got complicated. 

Kyle loved John, wanted him in ways that made his throat ache and hands shake, but his mother sounded so amazing that Kyle couldn't help but love her too. She was dead now, and she was born in 1965, so she would have been sixty four by the time that they managed to take Skynet down. 

Kyle knew it was unlikely that John would ever go for him. John was probably straight, probably thought of Kyle as a son, probably everything but willing to push Kyle into a wall and shove a hand down his pants. 

And then Kyle went back in time. He met Sarah, met Pops, met a world before Skynet and a world before John Connor. 

And then he learned John was his son. 

The world practically came to a standstill. 

But he didn't have time to think about it, didn't have time to hate himself or feel disgusted by the way he'd felt for the past twelve years, because John was a terminator hybrid something and John wanted to kill him and Sarah and Pops and John wanted Skynet to be launched. 

So Kyle pushed everything back, thought about anything but John's betrayal, and focused on Sarah. 

He focused on Sarah because everything else was gone and nothing else mattered. He focused on Sarah in the crazy world where he was 13 and not in the middle of an apocalyptic wasteland, in the crazy world where his parents were alive and where technology ruled everything. 

But most of all, he focused on trying to survive it all. Because if one thing was sure, it was that everything could change and nothing was set in stone.


End file.
